


Porcelain

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathtub, F/M, No Plot, Smexxy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal lounges in the large porcelain bathtub, letting the water relax his strained muscles. "I need you," she whispers and he's done for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing
> 
> Just a quick little piece I put together. No plot (something completely new to me tee hee)
> 
> Enjoy! Sexsexsexsex

****

Hannibal lounges in the large porcelain bathtub, letting the water relax his strained muscles. The muscle-therapy mix she’d concocted in the past from her plans really did work wonders. He turns his head as the door clicks open and Bedelia pads into the room, looking positively tiny without her power blazers and heeled-shoes. As she slides her silk robe from her shoulders his eyes widen, still mesmerized by her body. Her long runs across the countryside have done her good, but he knows how tired she must be from her work translating at the library. When she approaches the tub, he reaches his hand out to support her. When her first foot slides inside the bathwater it’s nearly orgasmic, and she can finally feel the relief of taking off her pumps just minutes before she entered their bathroom. Her long hair is tied up in a bun atop her head but it doesn’t stop her head from dipping back and letting out a moan as her whole body slides into the hot water, his arms supporting her frame.

“I haven’t even done anything, yet,” he whispers huskily into her ear, pulling her back against his chest.

“Neither have I,” she returns, her voice sultry.

Soon, his nimble fingers begin to massage the nodes in her neck. They shouldn’t be this swollen, he knows. She’s been helping those poor children take heavy stacks of books and supplies home each day, despite his urgings. She craned her neck until hours after her scheduled hours to teach them the French they should already know.  She needed to rest, he knew, but she also needed to get what he could never give her. She permits him take his own liberties, he would allow her to take her own, without fuss. He wouldn’t let her suffer for it, though.  Hannibal kneads her tense trapezius muscle (too much craning) and pushes his thumbs right into her rhomboideus major muscle (too much lifting), eliciting a groan from his companion. He can’t see but he knows the exact face she’s making as she lets out a sigh when he moves to her deltoids. Her eyes are closed, no-doubt rolling, and her mouth is slightly open, exposing her pink pout. He hears the water sloshing and jumps slightly when she reaches her hand to grasp his penis.

 _“Bedelia,”_ he warns. His warning tells her not to start anything she can’t finish. It tells her not to tempt him, because he doesn’t have control of himself when she acts like this. She continues to move her hand up his length, running her thumb lightly over the tip.

“I need you,” she whispers and he’s done for. His fingers stop their gentle massage and move under the water, become tangled in her curls. She makes a soft cry when his thick index finger first enters her, but her walls shift around him. Her left hand continues to stroke him while her right grips the side of the bathtub. Finally, when he begins to quicken the pace with his fingers, sliding his thumb and forefinger lightly over her clit she moans loudly and puts both hands on either side of the tub.  “ _I-I need you, Hannibal”_ she whines, grinding into his touch. Only in these moments will she tell him that she needs him, acknowledge her codependency, and he relishes in her admission. Her beautiful golden hair has begun to spill from its’ bun and small strands lie across her collar bone. A smile forms on his face when he hears her squeak when he removes his fingers from her vagina, and grabs her hips forcefully. She shimmies from his grip, turning around to face him. She always did like looking at him.

Bedelia’s smooth hands brace both side of the porcelain as she slowly lowers herself to take in his whole length. Her mouth opens widely as her grip tightens around both sides of the tub, her body moving up and down. His hands are on either side of her slender waist, thumbs pressed deeply into the dimples in her back as he encourages her movements. The clip from her hair hops up and down with every movement before it falls from her head, blonde-hair tumbling around her face. She’s breathing heavily and begins to make slower, more deliberate movements down his length. He’d take both hands and put them on her gorgeous breasts if he didn’t think he would drown. With the rate she was going, there wouldn’t be any water in the tub left. When she speeds up again, riding him faster and faster, her breath coming out in short rasps, he feels her walls clench around him. Her head drops back and rolls on her neck and she loudly moans, eyes closed and rolling in ecstasy. Seeing her like this nearly takes him over the edge, and he thrusts his weight into her, his hands tightening around her hips, begging her to help him. She acquiesces, and he’s there.

“Delia,” he gasps her name, cumming inside her. She whimpers when she feels the warmth, feels the heat inside her mingle with the cooling bathwater. When he’s finished he slowly helps her lift herself off. She relaxes onto his chest, her hair splayed across him, smelling as delicious as he knows she tastes.

“Later,” she says softly, as if reading his thoughts. “I have a surprise for you tonight, Hannibal.”

 Knowing Bedelia, they would both probably need her muscle-therapy mix in the morning.

He smiles and pulls her closer, as she kisses him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more of these types of fics? Drop me a prompt on my tumblr: Ifmuldercouldseemenow


End file.
